1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connecting module, ad in particular relates to a connecting module providing two receiving holes with different profiles and arranged in a horizontal array.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid progress in information technology and the popularity of electronic devices, various computing systems, such as computers and the Internet, and related peripheral devices have been correspondingly developed, to facilitate the speed of retrieving data acquired from other places in the world.
Connectors, such as a RJ-45 connector, and a Universal Serial Bus (USB) are conventionally considered as the requirements for a computer to connect to the Internet and electronic devices, in particular, USB provides a better solution to easily connect several different electronic devices at the same time. In other devices such as X-Box or PS2, modem, Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line (ADSL), Very High Data Rate Digital Subscriber Line (VDSL), or other Digital Subscriber Line (DSL), connectors and USB are also essential requirements for data transmission.
In FIG. 1, a RJ-45 connector 10 and a USB 20 are two individual elements disposed on a circuit board 30. The RJ-45 connector 10 and the USB 20, however, are spaced from each other at an undesired distance and needed to be installed on the circuit board 30 by different processes. Thus, time and cost cannot be decreased and volume of the electronic device cannot be reduced.